


One Night Stand

by Amberina



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-07
Updated: 2003-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy traces patterns on Gwen's skin with her tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

Buffy traces patterns on Gwen's skin with her tongue. Proving she's not afraid of her - proving a lot of things, actually, but mostly just proving that it's been a long time since she's been with anyone.

"LISA might not hold," Gwen had told her.

"Yeah and I might not call you tomorrow, but we all take our chances," had been Buffy's response.

Buffy's not really sure why she think she has to prove anything. Maybe because Gwen reminds her of Faith who in turn reminds her that she can truly fuck up.

Buffy has every intention of calling her tomorrow.

Gwen's never been with a woman. She's not quite used to being with anyone. Buffy can tell. The way she fumbles and blushes and reminds her of Faith yet again. (Faith had been so nervous the first time they had sex. So much for the slut bomb persona she put on.)

Buffy licks up Gwen's thigh slowly, and Gwen shudders. Buffy likes when Gwen shudders like that - it means she's in control, and how she loves to be in control (Faith shuddered too, but after that first time she got it in her head that she could be in control and everything went to hell.)

Buffy finally reaches the wetness between Gwen legs and oh how wet she was (Faith had been so wet). Her tongue swirls around, licking slowly, torturously slow until Gwen finally comes so beautifully, her face screwed up as Buffy can feel her muscles tense under her tongue (Buffy can still feel Faith's muscles, she can still taste her.)

She's so much like Faith, it's scary, Buffy thinks.

Buffy decides not to call Gwen tomorrow


End file.
